new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Gloves Off
Gloves Off Refers to a Main mission that were given to us that was over the top unbelievable-and ridiculous The Mission was to prevent a future genetic war between believe it or not, Care Bears and My Little Ponies. Both of these childhood wonderment have turned into a monstrosity Genome Experiment. Overview In an Alternate Dimension and somehow tied to the future, Both species have been made in a sick German Lab by an Unknown Scientist and TIP. With DNA fusing from The Next Generation Special Forces, A Group of Fictional Children Fairy tale characters from a popular show known as "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" as a response to a distress disaster from a bad batch of soldiers made from another fictional childhood series "Care Bears" The bad batch managed to make it's way to Germany where they had an all out Siege against the citizens. So in response to the Distress Signal, the Unknown Scientist created a Genome Batch of Ponies as the Anti- Care Bear Group. The main characters were created into Special Ops Killing machines. NMB Involvement in August of 2016, The Care Bears have called out to NMB and opened up a wormhole for them to take a look at what is going on in that universe. They all decided that it was smart for Hailey to go into the wormhole to investigate. Upon discovery, Hailey found an Offshore FOB base in flames and pieces. At first it seemed like an ordinary attack until Hailey found similar items such as the Base Structure, the Mechs, The items and Soldiers. They were all similarities to NMB. Upon examination, Hailey found one survivor Care Bear in the wreckage of Strut A. She saved him from a pile of rubble, he then proceeded to show her in Strut A a tape of events earlier caught on Security Camera. She apparently was the only one around besides Care Bears on NMB at the time the video was taken. The MLP project came from ziplines from Choppers and Snuck through Shell 3. They proceeded to Plant C4 on each strut foundations, eliminated all Care bears and Blew the entire base apart and everyone surviving slid overboard. Shade decided to prevent this, go to the main place they knew were doing Genetic Experiments. he went to old Ultratech (UATC) Labs to discover that they WERE making the Ponies. However, the project was scrapped until TIP continued the project. He then went to Shadow Mosses Island. The Origination of the Genomes to find out that the Genome Bears were made there as well as the Genome Ponies at some point. After the GOP incident, Shadow Moses once again was restored to "Salvaged" working condition. The plan was for Shade, Hailey and Cindy to Investigate and try to eliminate the orgin of this Time Paradox. The Place was Destroyed with C4 while Cindy was in the bathroom still. After Both Hailey and Shade left, Cindy called Jess and the rest of Scarlet Elite to come in and clean up the mess, takeover it, and use it for their own resources. she claimed "Jokes on you, i found a FAMAS" which is a inside message. Inside the female's bathroom you could find an EMPTY FAMAS if the one from Armory wasn't taken. It would be Empty but can be used once found ammo. Cindy was referring Shadow Moses as the "FAMAS". Inside Shadow Moses Shade has also encountered his Twin Brother. The Twin eventually took Shade hostage, and returned to NMB disguised as him, trying to continue TIPS and Unknown Scientist's work right inside Shell 3. When Shade tried to stop him, he stole his D-E-E-Z-N-U-T-S mech and went down in the ocean..NMB thought he died with it.. Genome Bears Genome Care Bears, Also known as the "Peacemakers" are the guardians of a sacred temple holding the key to "Eternal Life".The project started in 1999 by Naomi Hunter but was scraped and taken over by an "unknown" scientist. The purpose of the project was for retaliation for the other project being developed known as "MLP" created by Tip,some Quack decided that they would be the ones to guard the key, from the opposing forces to make sure they dont do further genetic research. The project became a success until an event caused a few of them to go bad. They went hostile and started causing Havoc in Germany and other parts of UK. Genome Ponies The Pony Group was bases of the Special Project made to make Genome Soldiers. By TIP. They were created by Miniature breed of horses, infused with Gene Therapy. The Main Squad consisted of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Apple Jack. However Twilight Sparkle was never spotted with the group during the mission. All their personalities have been copied from the show, mixed with combat skills. Pinkie Pie was Demolition Expert, Fluttershy was the Sniper, Apple Jack was the Arms and Tactical specialist, and Rainbow Dash was the quick Ballistic and cloak/dagger specialist. MLP Badges At the beginning of the Mission, Bowtie obtained Badges from an outside source. Each belonging to the Genome Pony member. However, Twilight Sparkle's Badge was not Present.